


Possession (and Trauma)

by MagicalArt



Series: Supernatural Season 14 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Possession, Season/Series 14, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: Sam couldn’t help but remember how he felt when he was possessed. That violation, trying so hard to grasp control of your body and failing. Sam knows that suffering, and the fact that his brother went through that, and is having to go through that trauma, is killing him.





	Possession (and Trauma)

It hasn’t been long since their conversation in the car, and Sam can’t stop thinking about it. He is in his room, the bunker now quiet as everyone sleeps. His brother’s voice-what he said-keeps repeating Sam’s head. What it was like being possessed by Michael; how it felt like drowning, like he was clawing and fighting for air. 

Sam couldn’t help but remember how he felt when he was possessed. That violation, trying so hard to grasp control of your body and failing. Sam knows that suffering, and the fact that his brother went through that, and is having to go through that trauma, is killing him.

The hunter gets up from his bed and leaves the room. The hallway is dark but he notices that one of the room’s lights are on. Sam isn’t too surprised to find that it’s Dean's room radiating the light.

He hesitates outside of the door for a brief moment. Then he knocks lightly and pushes the door open. 

Dean is sitting at the edge of his bed, startling when he sees Sam. He looks exhausted.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean cracks a smile, but Sam can see under the facade. Sam closes the door lightly.

“Hey Dean...” Sam isn’t sure how to start this conversation. He clears his throat and stuffs his hands in his pockets. His brother pats the spot beside him and Sam sits down.

“I was thinking about what you said in the car.” Dean sighs.

“Sam, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” Sam nearly rolls his eyes at the blatant lie.

“No you’re not, Dean. And I’m tired of this lie you keep telling me.” The older brother shakes his head.

“It’s not just that, though,” he says before Dean can say anything else. “I know it’s not the same, but I just..I know how it feels. To be possessed.”

Sam looks away from his brother, staring at the wall instead. He looks pained.

“That feeling. Not being in control of your body. I remember. I felt trapped, and it didn’t matter how hard I tried to gain control, I just sank lower..” Sam took in a breath. “That violation is something you can’t forget.”

“Sam..”

“I know. I didn’t tell you.” He looks at his brother, whose eyes are shining with sympathy. “But trust me when I say that lying and pretending you’re fine, it just makes things worse.”

“Okay.”

“So no more of this ‘I’m fine’ crap.”

“But-“ Sam glares at him.

“Alright, alright.” Dean puts his arms up in surrender. They both smile.

“Come here.” Dean stands, opens his arms in invitation. Sam is surprised. Dean has been really uncomfortable with physical touch lately.

“Come on, before I change my mind.” Sam grins. He gets up and hugs his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to validate Sam’s experience with possession and feelings and also give Dean a hug. So this happened.


End file.
